I Found My Love Again
by HamGirl168
Summary: After moving to France, Bijou comes back 10 years later for Christmas. During her time there, she finds someone that she thought she'd never see again.One shot,(HB)


Hiya! It's HamGirl168! So sorry I haven't been updating my stories but I promise I'll get right to it as soon as I can! Well, hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or Bijou or anything else in this story that shouldn't belong to me.

I Found My Love Again

Snow silently fell from the dark blue sky while stars shined like little lights over the tall buildings .Christmas was a merely two days away and the 26 year old Bijou was to excited to wait.

You see, Bijou moved back to France 10 years ago, so…she hasn't seen any of the hams since. She came back to Japan to see if she could at least catch a glimpse of one of her past friends.

The emerald eyed woman walked into the crowded mall with a small smile on her peachy skin. Lights and fake trees stood in separate places of the mall and little, sparkiling snowflakes hung on the ceiling. Bijou removed her hood to reveal beautiful snow white hair. It went a little past her shoulders, but was held in pigtails with shiny, blue ribbons.

"Hmm…what would muzzer enjoy for Christmas zis year?" Bijou said to herself. She went to several shops, but came across a jewelry store. Bijou scanned the glass cases and saw a perfect Christmas present. It was a diamond necklace with letters in silver and gold saying, "Merry Christmas". She purchased it and left the store.

As she was walking she suddenly heard someone crying. Bijou peeked around one of the Christmas trees and saw a little boy crying. "Hey little buddy, what's wrong?" said a familiar person with half orange and half white hair. " I-I l-lost my mommy!" The man took his hand to help him find the boy's mom. Bijou followed, she wanted to see who this guy was and see if she could help somehow. But before long, Bijou heard, "Mommy!" and a "Oh Jonathan, Don't ever wander away again." His mom said with a relieved look on her face. "Thank you so much for finding my son!" the woman said looking towards the handsome man. " You're welcome! Merry Christmas!" he said as he turned around and waved goodbye. He walked into the crowd and disappeared into it.

Bijou smiled as she saw the boy and his mother hug and walked away. She thought about the mysterious half orange half white haired man, but shrugged it off. Maybe she would see him again.

She then started to think about who else she needed to get presents for. Bijou walked and walked until her legs and arms were sore. She set the bags aside and looked up. Bijou noticed she was in the center of the mall were Santa was supposed to be taking pictures with kids. This jolly, old man wasn't so jolly at all, in fact, he was screaming at one of his elves. "I can't take these crying, kicking kids anymore! I QUIT!" And he threw his hat on the ground. The half orange, half white haired man picked the hat up and went to the main elf. "I hear ya need a new Santa?" the man said as he smirked. "Oh, yes we do, what are you proposing?" asked the elf. "Well…"

A few minuetes later the half orange, half white haired man was in th santa suit, in the santa chair with the, now, happy kids.

Bijou sighed then smiled and picked up the bags to go home.

Bijou walked along the snow covered sidewalk with her head down, eyes closed and armful of bags. "I found zome pretty good Christmaz presentz today, but who waz that half orange, half white haired man. He looked oddly familiar, but…" She continued to think, but suddenly bumped into someone. Bijou fell to the ground with a " thud!". " Aw, I'm terribly sorry! I should have watched were I was….whoa…." Bijou's hood fell back reveling her white hair and she opened her emerald green eyes. She looked up to see who she bumped into and saw the half orange, half white haired man staring at her with gorgeous blue eyes.

"It iz….alright. It was moi's fault too."

The man snapped out of his trance and helped her up. "Merci,… didn't I zee you at the mall? You know, the lost boy, the santa incedent?" Bijou asked, hoping it was the same man. "Yeah, it was me. Where you following me or something?" he asked as he backed away a little. "No silly, I was shopping for Christmas presents and must have ended up into those little heroic scenes at the right moment to see you helping out, which was a very sweet thing, you know." She replied as she giggled a little.

"Oh sorry,…you know…like ten years ago, I had a friend that used to call me 'silly' whenever I did something wrong or didn't understand something. Her name was 'Bijou'….but she moved back to France and I haven't seen her since. Sorry for rambiling, but let me introduce myself, I'm Hamtaro, what's yours?" He asked happily. Bijou stared at the handsome man. "Could that really be…no it couldn't it?" she thought then she sighed and asked, "You name iz…Hamtaro?" "Yes it is…why?"

Tears started forming in her eyes and threw herself at him. "Whoa! Are you alright?" He said as he blushed slightly. She pulled back and said to him, "Hamtaro it's me! It's me Bijou!" The girl exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

Hamtaro stared at her, then a wide grin spread across his face. He ran towards her, and hugged her. "Oh, Bijou, I thought I'd never see you again." He said as fought back his tears. "I know what you mean….I thought I lost you forever…." Bijou said as blush covered her face. Hamtaro pulled back, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I, umm…you see…I…," she sighed and took a breath, "Hamtaro, ever since you came to my window and sang me that song…I fell in love with you instantly and the feeling has been there….even after all these years." Bijou looked up with hope in her eyes and blushing madly.

He took her hands in his and took a box from his pocket. He handed it to her and she opened it. Inside of the box was a diamond necklace with a gold locket in the middle. Bijou studied the locket, then opened it. In it, on the left it said, "Somehow, I knew I'd find you again." To the right there was a picture of them in those photo booths smiling happily. She turned her attention to Hamtaro again after she put the locket in one of her bags. "I hope that was a good enough reply…" He asked with a small smile hidden by blush. "It sure was." Bijou said with eyes toward the sky. Hamtaro followed her gaze and saw a missile toe.

They quickly looked at each other, then blushed. They faced each other and felt there faces get nearer and nearer until…..there lips touched. The two embraced and Hamtaro whispered in Bijou's ear, "I love you," and she kissed him on the cheek, "Love ya too." She said as she smiled sweetly and threw a little snow in his face.

Bijou grabbed some of her bags and ran down the sidewalk. Fits of laughter escaped her mouth. " Oh, I'll get you Bijou!" Hamtaro said as he grabbed the rest of her bags and raced down the sidewalk behind her.

Sappy, yes I know. I was suppose to put this up for Christmas, but I got wrapped up in other things….. Sorry! Hope you liked it though! Please R/R! 'Til next time…..BUHBYE!


End file.
